thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Baku-Cool
Baku-Cool is a minor protagonist in Season 5. Baku-Cool came to Australia for the Bakugan World Cup 2012. His Bakugan is Splice, a Ventus Splight. He stars in Bakugan: Wind Tamer Personality BC is kinda weird, more polite than other characters. Dan Kuso refers him to "goody good" because he is so polite and respectful. Lots of people find it weird, but he is unaffected by such criticism. BC also gets nasty during battle and is a killer brawler, earning him a spot in the World Cup. BC's favorite 3 Bakugan are Core, Slash and Spatterix. BC eventually grows out of his goody good ways. BC also has an extreme mood-swinging trend. Characteristics Notable Quotes *"Er, yeah about that... I don't show mercy in battle" *"Brawlin' is what I do" *"Hey, don't cuss. It's naughty!" *"I hate making others do what I want..." *"Splice is the best" *"K, I'll chill" History Bakugan: Wind Tamer In ''Power of The Sky, ''BC debuts. He is shown to be living with his brothers, Aquos "Aqua" Rules and Savage-Darkus. He is also a computer guru, as shown when he uses it for 3 hours. BC later travels of to train his Pyrus Spatterix and Subterra Stronk. In ''The Mighty Splight, ''He trains Spatterix and Stronk harder and runs into a Ventus Splight. He battles it and loses, badly. BC later takes the Splight under his wing. In ''The Dark Forest, ''Baku-Cool is seen again. He comes back home to show Aqua and Savvie his Splice, but Savvie has little interest. They then journey off with Aqua and go to the Wind Area on Splice's request. BC later battles Aqua using his Aquos Krakenoid called Kraken. BC and Kraken get the upperhand but lose to Aqua. Splice then asks if he can help, which BC says "yes" to. Splice wins the brawl for them. The duo later head further into the Wind Area, getting lost in a dark forest. Aqua complains to BC and tells him to rid of Splice, which BC refuses to do. They eventually stop fighting and help each other out of the forest. Powers and Abilities BC can create a tornado when he spins around fast. Equipment Bakugan (in order of debut) *Ventus Splice *Pyrus Tex *Clear Metarix *Darkus Core *Ventus Slash *Pyrus Spatterix *Ventus Dharak *Aquos Kraken *Ventus Plitheon *Aquos Kodokor *Subterra Razenoid *Darkus Sabator *Blue-Gold Dharak *Ventus Lythirius *Clear Linehalt *Clear Lumino Dragonoid *Subterra Bolcanon *Pyrus Blitzer *Subterra Stronk *Darkus Carnage *Darkus Phantom Dharak *Ventus Worton *Ventus Jaakor *Darkus Ruler Razenoid *Haos Hoodlum Splight Mechtogan: *Ventus Kaxyin *Darkus Vaxior *Darkus Dranzer *Ventus Dr. Wind *Aquos Accelerak *Subterra Zenthon *Ventus/Aquos Fusion *Ventus Nexus Mobile Assaults: *Aquos Jakalier *Ventus Axellor Battle Suits: *Ventus Fortatron *Darkus Combustoid *Ventus Clawbruk *Subterra Fortatron *Pyrus Combustoid *Ventus Fortatron Relationships Aquos Rules BC and Aqua are siblings and best friends. Aqua cares for BC alot and has even put his life on the line at one point to save BC. BC, notices that Aqua also turned corrupt during season 5. Savage-Darkus Savvie is BC's other brother and they are bitter enemies. In ''Power of The Sky, ''Savvie pulls many pranks on BC. Gallery Anime Bakugan Clear MetaDragonoid1.png|Metarix Pyrus Vertexx.png|Tex 334px-373px-Ventus ZeonHylash.png|Slash Shade.png|Core Ventus Splight.png|Splice Ventus Dharak.png|Dharak Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.13.00 PM.JPG|Pyrus Spatterix Ventus Plitheon.png|Plitheon 376px-Ventus Lythirus BD.png|Lythirus BlueGold Dharak.png|Dharak 441px-Clear Linehalt2.png|Linehalt ClearLD.png|Lumino Dragonoid 373px-Subterra Bolcanon.png|Bolcanon Mechtogan 314px-351px-Combat Dreadeon.png|Vaxior Darkus FaserTitan.png|Dranzer 407px-Ventus Braxion.png|Kaxyin Ventus SilentStrike.png|Dr. Wind undefined|undefined|link=undefined Trivia *In the Anime, his hair is moss green. *BC has an extremely terrible ego. Category:Players Category:Minor Characters Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Ventus Users Category:Darkus Users Category:Protagonists Category:Baku-Cool Category:Humans Category:Pyrus Users Category:Main Characters